She Will Be Loved
by DyannaNichole
Summary: A teenager that's doesnt speak. Running from there past. A thousand miles later and there I Miami. I women with three kids finds them in an alley. She takes them home an gives them a home. It's not a Foster home, it's a real home. And for the first time ever, they have a real home. Read! It's better then it sounds! Dot forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a new story and I really hope you like it! I've wanted to right this for a while because I feel like it would make a good story. Sometimes I feel like if my whole life was a movie it would be the saddest/deepest/worst/best story ever. Yeah my life hasn't been a fairy tale. If your life was a movie who would you want to play you? I would want one of three people to play me  
Rydel  
Ariana grande  
Maia Mitchell

Ask me tomorrow and I'd chosse diffrent people but that's who I would chose right now. No! Kristen Stewart! See what I mean? Anyways enjoy!

I'm running. Running away from everything. Running away from the pain. Running away from the past. I got to get out. There after me. I've got nothing to my name. All I've got with me it a bag of clothes , a phone, and my guitar. I haven't spoken to anyone in 4 months. After it happend I shut the world out. I've been running for days. I don't know where I'm going. I'm in gorgeia right now. I'm about to be in Florida but I honestly don't know where to go. What will I do? Sooner or later I'm gonna be all the way at the bottom of Florida and I'm gonna have to then around.

I'm been running for hours. I think I'm close to Miami now. I'm really tired. I stop at an alley and put my stuff down. There's nowhere to lay down but the ground so that will work. I was almost asleep when I see blinding head lights. I pull my hood over my face and try to block the light. I hear a car door close and then foot steps.  
" Are you okay? " I hear a sweet voice say. I look up and see a women standing over me. I can't tell what she looks like because its really dark " Do you have anywhere to go?" She asks. I want to talk but I can't. " Are you homeless?" She asks. I look up and nod. I guess I could be classified as homeless. I'm a thousand miles away from home and even there i didn't really have a home. " Come on. Grab your stuff and come with me " I start to shake my head but she insists I do. " no, come one. Your homeless and a teenager like you shouldn't be out here in the streets without a home. Get your stuff and come one" I stand up and grab my bag and guitar. We walk to her car and I put my guitar in her trunk and get in the passenger side.

"What's your name?" She asks on the way to her house. I just stare out the window. " you don't talk?" I shake my head no. " that's okay. Must have gone threw alot. Your from Florida?" I shake my head agian. " we are here. I have three kids. There probably already sleeping. " she opens the trunk and I pull out my guitar. " your gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight. But that's got to be better then the pavement right? " I just nod and walk inside. She takes me to the living room and I put my stuff down. " the bathroom the down the hall to your left and there's two upstairs. The kitchen is right there if you need anything your welcome to anything " she points out all the places and goes to get blankets and pillows. " you should get some sleep." I nod and lay down. " if you need anything I'm down the Hall, First door to your right".

I lay there trying to sleep. I toss an turn for about on hour and I look at the clock 11:02. I have a feeling I'm gonna be up all night. What am I even doing here? I should have never got in her car. I should still be sleeping in that alley. What have I done. I'm gonna be out in foster care and I'm in a go from house to house untill they find out what I did.

Okay so I hope you like it! This is probably gonna be the first multi chapter I actually finish. I've already written out half of if so I don't have any trouble with it. In case you didn't know, I write better if I take stuff that's happend to me and use it. I really like that in this chapter you hAve no clue who it is. I hope you like it ( sorry it's short I didn't want to say no it was intill the next chapter) please review.

Who do you think it is?  
Who saved them?  
Who lives in this house?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I have a new chapter for you! I really hope you enjoy it and one of Austin's sisters is mentioned in this chapter, Alexis, she is 4 so yeah I hope to like it and please review!

I wake up an I'm really thirsty. I walk down stairs to get a drink of water when I see a girl curled up on the couch. She's sitting up straight with her knees pulled to her chest. She looks so scared. I walk into the kitchen and see a note from my mom

Austin, in case you come down and see the girl on the couch, she's homeless. I dot know her name or where she is from but we will talk in the mouring.

~Mom

I put the note down a get a drink of water. I walk to the living room and I see she is still in the same position. "Uh hey. I'm Austin. Look your a guest and I feel like if I didn't do this it would be rude so home about you sleep in my bed tonight, ill sleep on the couch " she looks over at me and my heart breaks. She has a black eye, a busted lip, but she looks beautiful. She shakes her head no " it's not a question, your gonna sleep in my bed. I'm on the couch. Come on ill take you to my room " she wipes away a tear and stands up limping towards me. When she gets closer to me I snake my arm around her waist to help her walk. She jumps at my touch but relaxes into it. When we get to my room she crawls under the sheets but doesn't let go of my hand. I start to walk out put she lightly pulls me back. " You dont want me to leave?" She shakes her head no and I can see tears in her eyes. " Hey now, Dont cry. Ill stay with you, scoot over" She slides over to the other side of the bed and I crawl in. She points to the lamp and I turn it on " Scared of the dark?" She nods. She might be a teenager but its okay if she's scare of the dark

I wake up the next morning and my mom is standing over me " Care to explain?" She whispers pointing beside me. I look down and over to she my arms wraped around her waist and she's snuggled Ito my chest. " I'll explain later" she nods and walks out. I look at her. She's so mysterious. I don't even know her name and she's sleeping in my bed. I wonder where she's from. I wonder why she's here. Who she is running from. Why she is running. I untangle myself from her and go down stairs

" Care to explain why I go to sleep with a girl on my couch who's name I don't know and wake up to find her in your bed in your arms?" "Mom it's not what it looks like! You didn't see her face! I came Dow to get a drink of water and I see her sitting on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest, bruises covering her face. She couldn't even walk up the stairs without my help! She has tears in her eyes and she look so scared when I went to leave my room to go sleep on the couch. She didnt want me to leave so I didn't. She's scared of the dark. Did you know that? Do you even know anything about her? I got to get back in bed before she wakes up. "

I run upstairs and slide in the bed beside her. I wrap my arms around her right and hold her to my chest. I'm not letting her go. Nobody saw the look on her face. Nobody saw how terrified she looked when I was going to leave her. After a few minutes she starts to wake up. " Good morning" she looks up at me and nods. " You don't talk do you?" She just shakes we head no. " That's okay. Lets take you down stairs and get you some food. Your hungry right?" She nods and we get up. She can walk better now so he doesn't new my help. " good morning" my mom says to her. She looks up at her and waves. " Panckes good?" I Ask and she nods. I sit pancakes infront of her And go get a peice of paper and a pen.

" you don't have to talk, just write. What's your name?" She picks up the pen and writes out her name " Ally" I whisper she nods " where you from?" She write for a bit and the. Slides the paper towards me. I read over what she wrote and all it says is, not from here, " you mean Miami?" I ask. She shakes her head no. " Florida " she shakes her head agian. " easy coast" she shakes her head no. " America?" I ask. This time she nods. " where are you from?" She picks up the pen and writes out something else. " Canada?"

Ally's POV

"Canada?" He asks. I can't belive I'm telling him this. How am I suppose to explain why I ran all the way from Canada to Florida. I nod my head " How old are you?" He asks I write down '15'and slide the paper over to him. " I'm 16, why don't you talk?" I hurry and write something out and slide the paper back over to him " You haven't talked in over 4 months? You finish eating ill be right back." He takes the paper and starts walking down the hall.

Austin's POV

I walk to my moms room and hand her the paper " that's what I've foud out about her. Her name is ally, She's from Canada, She is 15 and she hasn't talked in over 4 months. What are you gonna do mom?" She reads over the paper and hands it back to me " We can't but her back out. She's over a thousand miles away from home. I was thinking I could be a licensed foster parent and she could live her but I just don't know" as if on cue my little sister Alexis comes running in the room. " Mommy! There's a girl in the kitchen! She's pretty is she your girl friend Austin?" I can feel my cheeks burning when she says that " no sweetie, she's a girl I found last night in the alley on the way home from work. " " can we keep her! " Alexis asks. " Alexis, She's not a dog that you doing on the side of the road, she's a girl! It's not that simple" I tell her. I walk out of the room to go get Ally " Uh hey Ally, you can take a shower in my bathroom if you want. " she nods her head and goes into the living room to get her clothes. " You play guitar? That's cool" she just shrugs and follows me to the bathroom.

Ally's POV

"Okay so there's soap that smells like strawberries in there, don't judge me, you can use the coconut shampoo if you want and towels are in the Cabinet" I give him a thumbs up and he shuts the door. I strip from my clothes and get in the shower. It's been over 2 weeks since I've taken a shower. Disgusting I know but people don't just offer you your house like this women did. I pick up the shampoo and start to wash my hair. Coconut. Ana always smelt like coconuts. I start to cry. Where I'm from there's only two places your aloud to cry, The shower and In your room really late at night when your alone in your room and everyone else is sleeping.

I get out the shower and start getting dressed. I walk out the bathroom to see Austin stretched out on his bed. He's kinda cute. He looks really young when his eyes are closed. His lips are slightly parted and his hair is covering his eyes a little. He looks like something out of a movie. I look to the corner of his room and I see guitars and keyboards and a drum set. I walk over to the keyboard and I start to play. The tears start to fall agian and I miss home. Why did I have to run away? Why couldn't I just tell the truth!? By the time I finish playing I was crying. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and I tense up. " Shh it's okay. Don't be scared I just want to help". It's austin. I turn around to face him and I completely break down.

Okay I didn't really know home to end it. I like ending this with cliff hanger because I feel like it makes people want to read more but I couldn't make a cliff hanger with this. Okay so you know who it is now and Austin does have another sister but to dont met her untill Ally starts talking, which isn't that far from now. This is probably the longest chapter I have even done because I didn't know when to end it but I finally found a spot. Austin's mom is going to get the fosters license thing. If you have any questions jus ask and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what! I had an Almost asthma attack! Did I ever mention I have asthma? Well I do! Anyways it's an Almost asthma attack because it wasn't that server and I didn't almost die, it's really an asthma attack but I just say almost cause I didn't almost die this time! I'm in a really good mood! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell your friends to review too!

"Ally, it's okay. Just let it out"  
He doesn't know what to say. A girl that he met last night Is in his arms crying. He doesn't know why, but she does. She can't stay there. They know nothing about her and she can't wake up one morning and her picture be on the news. She can't do this to this family. She can't tell him whats wrong because she can't talk. He wants her to trust him, to open up to him and tell hi what happend, who she is running from, what she has been threw. He might of just met her but he really cares about her.

"Austin have you-" mrs. Moon walks into Austin's room looking for Ally but what she sees suprises her. Her 16 year old son is standing in the middle of his room holding A crying Ally in his arms, the same ally that she found last night in an alley, the same Ally that they know nothing about. She wonders what is going on so she just stands there and watches as he whispers soothing words in her ear and she cries into his chest. When they pull away she sees what he was talking about this morning. Her face is the saddest thing ever. Her eyes are red and puffy but it's the scared look on her face that breaks your heart. She decided right then that she had to give her a home. She wasn't gonna make her leave if she didnt want to. " Austin, I need to talk to everyone downstairs, including Ally" she says while walking down the stairs

Austin's POV

I go and get Alexis and go to my other sisters room, Anna, to get her. My mom kinda has a thing for A's so Ally fits right in. I tell Anna to take Alexis down stairs and go back to get Ally. "Come on Ally, it's time to meet the family" he take her hand and lead her down stairs. Everyone in in the living room so we go and sit on the couch. The same couch I found Ally in last night. I sit down and reach for Ally's guitar. It was a Solid black taylor. This thing had to be atleast $900. " Okay so In case you didn't know, on my way home from work last night I found Ally on the streets. She is 15, same age as you Anna, and she has already meet Austin, Obviously, and Alexis has already decided that apparently we just got to keep her cause she's just the prettiest thing she's ever seen so I decided that I'm getting a fosters license and Ally can stay with us if that's okay with her" everyone looks over to Ally waiting for her answer she is looking around thinking I guess when Anna interrupts " Is she deaf?"  
" no why would you think that?" I ask " well she isn't talking and she's just acting like she doesn't hear anything we are saying so I thought she might be deaf" I just roll my eyes at her " Austin why don't you talk to her, she seems to talk to you" I nod and pull out my phone and go to notes.

Do you want to stay- I type and then pass the phone to her

I don't know- she hands it back and I read over it

Why not?-

I feel like it would be wrong. Y'all don't know anything about me-

Please? It's either this or the streets-

She nods and I smile " She says okay. " my mom smiles and claps excitedly " okay! So untill we can fix the guest room for you to stay in you can sleep on the couch or in Anna's room or-" I cut her off there " I think Ally might be a little more comfortable in my room" I look over at Ally and she nods " okay that's fine with me anyways, Austin how about you give her a tour of the house" I nod and stand up and lead Ally out side " lets start out here. Out so there's my car, I guess you know my moms, there's Anna's and there's the pool.…

By the end of the tour we are back in my room. And laying on my bed half asleep. We have a movie playing but neither one of us is paying attention. Ally must be in really deep thought

Ally's POV

~Flashback~

" Ally! We both know the truth! Why does it matter what they think! Please stay! Don't leave!" Adam was yelling at me in the rain. I was running away. Trying to get away. I don't know how but somehow I got over the boarder and into the US without a Passport. I couldn't stop thinking about that night

~Flashback~  
( yes it's a flashback inside a flashback, that's just how cool I am)

There blood covering the road. There's a truck a few feet infront of me and All I can see underneath it is her hand. I walk over and take off her ring. She was Only 16, she shouldn't have gone to the party. If the driver wasnt drunk they both would have lived. It's his fault Ana is dead

End of flashback(s)

It was the night of my sisters death. I haven't talked since. I look down at the ring when a sweet voice pulls me out of my trance " Ally? You okay?" I nod at Austin and glance at the clock 11:07 pm " We should go to bed, School tomorrow" he must have noticed my confused look " Yes even you" I have school? How are they going to enroll me in school without 'them' finding me? I just shrug it off and note and get under the covers. Austin gets up and walks to his bathroom pulling his shirt of in the process, walking out a few secounds later in just sweat pants. That boys abs will be the death of me. He turns out the lights but makes sure to keep the radio and lamp on for me. He gets in the bed beside me " Good night Ally" I turn to my side to face away from him and I feel his arm on my hip. I place my hand over his and play with the ring on his pinkie finger. Of you look real close to can see the name "Cassidy" engraved in it. Most likely his girlfriends ring. I think he falls asleep before I do but I continue to play with his fingers untill he moves his hand and pulls me closer to him. I turn around to see if he is awake but he's sound asleep. I smile and snuggle closer to him. He smells really good, like strawberries. I'm allergic to strawberries. With that I fall asleep

Austin's POV

When I wake up Ally is Already awake. I walk down stairs and see her eating breakfast with Alexis. She looks so happy with her. "Ally are you a mime" Alexis asks ally just smiles even bigger and shakes her head reaching for a strawberry. I walk into the kitchen " 'mornin. How's everyone doing?" I ask "I'm doing good! Ally looks really happy and she loves strawberries! Anna is in the shower and mom said its her turn to drive to school so y'all are takeing her car and don't forget to take the paper on the counter for Ally to be enrolled and to make sure that you introduce her to Trish and Dez and make sure she knows atleast one person in each class" Alexis may only be 4 but she sure can talk and she has an amazing memory.

"Okay well I'm gonna go get ready, we need to leave in about 20 minutes. " I start heading up the stairs when I see Anna going into her room " hey look I need you to give Ally a chance okay? She is over a thousand miles away from home and we found her I the streets. " I start to walk into my room when Anna calls me back " Austin, Where's Ally from?" " Canada. I don't know where in Canada I just know Canada " " she's my age right?" " yeah so your both freahman. Please introduce her to people. Your probably gonna have more friends together but don't make her talk " " don't worry, I'll be nice after all, it might be cool to have a sister my age" she smiles and goes back into her room

18 minutes later

Ally's POV

"Okay let's go! I'm driving !" Anna yells as we walk out the door. We get out to Anna's car and I get in the back seat with Austin and we head for school. About 5 minutes later I can feel my throat closeing. I start coughing and I can't breathe " Ally whats wrong?! Anna we got to get to a hospital!" Anna turns around and starts heading for the hospital and Austin calls his mom. " hello? Hey! Meet us at the hospital! Ally's like not breathing and we don't know whats going on - yeah - okay. " he hangs up and I start going three my book bag trying to find my epi-pen. I swear I thought I packed it! I start to loose conscious " Ally please tell me whats happening!" I look at him and his nearly in tears. This probably is scary, he holding a dieing girls in his arms. I point to my throat " it's closeing?" I nod and he looks so confused. Right before every thing goes black I pull his head down and whisper in his ear, " Strawberries" then everything is black

Okay I really wanted to end it right after she says he's almost I tears but I wanted y'all to know that she says something. Incase you didn't figure it out, Ally is allergic to strawberries, I Allergic to them too but not that bad. Although that does happen if I eat Nutella, bananas, cherries, and a few other

In case you were confused, Her sisters name was Ana and Austin's sister is named Anna.  
Her sister was 16 ( you will learn more about her in future chapters)  
Anna is 15

Who's ring is it?  
Who is Cassidy?

Also, they have a little rotation thing. Anna drives one day, Austin the next. They both can drive and have there license, Anna for a few months, Austin for over a year.

Please review! Ill love you forever!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I hope you guys love this chapter! Don't forget to review, I love reviews! And I hope you love this chapter. It kinda ends with a cliff hanger

Austin's POV

Strawberries? What does that mean? Omg! Ally talked! Anna had just pulled into the hospital parking lot and we jumped out and our mom came running over with Alexis I get out the car and pic Ally up with her legs wraped around my waist And her pressed agianst my chest " is she okay?" " no she's unconscious " Anna says as me hurry into the ER. My mom goes to the desk and they immediately take her away on a stretcher but I have to stay because I'm the only one that knows what happend. " She pointed to her throat and then said strawberries." My mom and Anna looked at me and at the same time they both yelled " she spoke!"

After we went threw everything the doctors said that Ally had an allergic reaction and that she could leave in a few hours. I went in her room to see her " Ally why did you eat them" I wasn't expecting her to answer "There so good!" Her answer was so cute. You can't be mad at her. " Austin I can't stay with y'all." " why not? I thought you liked staying with us! You looked so happy this morning with Alexis." " I am happy with y'all but I feel like I'm lieing if I'm staying with you" I'm so happy she's talking but I think this is something for us to talk about with every one " I'm gonna go see if we can check you out, were gonna talk about this when we get home" I walk out and my mom is haveing her checked out already " mom Ally is talking, but she doesn't want to stay anymore" " what? Why not? Is it because she almost died? " " no mom it has nothing to do with that. Lets wait till we get home to talk about it"

I go back to Ally's room to get her. She stands up but she's a little weak so I put my arm  
Around her for support. It reminds we of the night I found her in the living room. We walk out to the car and Anna is driving by herself because she is gonna go by the school to get our work and Alexis wants to ride with Ally. "Ally, are you all better now? Austin was about to cry. Austin never cries, not even when Cassidy died."

Ally's POV

"Austin never cries, not even when Cassidy died" Cassidy died? That name  
In his ring. I look over at him and touch the ring " I'll tell you later" I nod and Alexis starts back talking " your gonna stay right? Mommy said you don't really have a family, we will be your family. Ill be your sister, so will Anna. But not Austin, he doesn't want to be your brother. " Austin doesn't want to be my brother? Does that mean he doesn't want me around? He leans over " Trust me I still want  
You around but I'd rather be best friends, cause brothers and sisters just don't do this" he whispers in my ear gesturing to our hands which are intertwined. I smile " I'd rather be just that too" I say just loud enough for him to hear. I'm still not read to talk to anyone else

"Okay. No more strawberries,okay?" Mrs. Moon says. I nod and hand her a list that I probably should have gave her sooner. It's a list of things I'm allergic to and health issues I have

Strawberries  
Bananas  
Bleach  
Nutella  
Cats  
Paint  
Ants  
Grass

Health related facts

Asthma  
I pass out alot  
Bipolar  
Bad allergies

"Aww ally thank you! This will be so helpful" I nod " we got the guest room cleared out, your gonna stay right" I shrug and Austin comes in. He sits down beside me and I whisper in his ear " She says she wants to stay but she's scared that if we find out why she ran away your gonna kick her out and she's gonna be back on the streets " I can't tell them what I did! " honey I won't ever do that I promise! Now let's go to the living room for a family talk"

We head to the living room where everyone else already is. Mrs. Moon is in a chair Anna is in the other and me Alexis and Austin are on the couch. " Ally while we were gone today some workers came to move the things out of the guest room and put in furniture. You can do whatever you want to the room,it's yours" Mrs. Moon tells me. "Mom, can I take Ally shipping today? All she really has is the bag of clothes in Austin's room" Anna asks her mom. "Of course. Ally are you okay with that?" I nod and smile. I really do want to go shopping with her.

After we are done talking down stairs about house rules and things It's time to go shopping. When we get back Austin is gonna teach me how to drive so I can get my license.  
"Try on this" Anna says throwing random things at me (A/N. I know how Ally dresses on the show but I want to change it cause this entire story is OOC) I go to try it all on and end up buying 7 crop tops , 4 high waisted circle skirts, 3 pairs of biker boots, 6 Tutus, and a few pairs of Jeffrey Campbell shoes. "You have An amazing fashion sense!" Anna says. I just smile and shrug as we walk into another store. When we leave there i have 7 Graphic tees, 4 strapless dresses, 5 pairs of jeans, and random belts, necklaces, bracelets, earrings,and a few rings. I'm carrying so much stuff but it's so much fun even if I haven't really talked. On the way out of the mall I see a place to get your ears pierced. "You wanna get another ear peirceing?" Anna asks. I just nod and start to walk over. "Hey! What can I help you girls with today" the lady , who's name tag says Stacey, asks. I look in the mirror and start to think. I have my 1st and secound holes done. I want my 3rd& 4th on my left, my cartilage on my right and my 3rd, I Show Anna and she tells the women. While their peirceing my ears I start to think, I had my lip pierced a while back. I didn't take it out untill a I got to Florida. When they get done I pay and add a lip ring to it, I kinda miss it.

"Hey Austin- Yeah we are on our way back- about 3 minutes- okay" that was Austin. I nod and we pull onto their road. When we get there Austin comes out and let's us carry our bags inside. I go to my new room and start putting my stuff in the closet. I put my hair in a high ponytail and start hanging stuff. " Hey Ally, want some help" I nod and he comes over an starts helping. I take out All the jewelry in stand beside the closet door. "Uh Ally have you always had so many ear piercings " Austin asks as I take out the lip ring " no, I got them today, do you think it's to much" " no, I like it. It's diffrent, pretty. " I walk over to the mirror and start to put the lip ring in but instead I put it in my pocket. Ill wait a little bit. When we get done hanging everything up Austin starts teaching me to drive

"Your a fast learner, you should have your license by next month" he says as we head up stairs to wash our hands before we eat diner. He heads downstairs first but I go to put the lip ring. At first I thought it wasn't goin to go threw but it did. I make sure it's in good then head down stairs. I sit down beside Austin and infront of Anna " omg! I love your lip ring! I don't remeber you getting it peirced today, is it real"? I nod and Mrs. Moon starts handing us plates "Ally when did you get your lip peirced"? Austin asks " got it a while ago, I just don't want it to grow in"

About halfway threw dinner Mrs. Moon starts Talking about how nice I've been " Austin, I still don't feel right staying here, it's wrong". " Ally why do you keep saying that? There is nothing you could have done that would be that bad that you couldn't stay with us". All of a sudden it's like something goes off inside of me. " WHAT IF IT WAS ILLEGAL"? I get up and run out the door

Bam! This chapter is done! Ever peirceing that Ally has I have. And the stuff that she bought are just random things in my closet. I love Jeffery Campbell shoes! Anyways please review! What do you think Ally did? I'm actully feeling like this is a good story! Also the list that's she gave Austin's mom is stuff from the list my foster mom has about me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review! I'm really tired and I spent all day putting up a pool but I wanted to get this chapter up for y'all


	5. Chapter 5

Okay first I want to apologize, I had been putting up chapters pretty much everyday but it's been a while since I uploaded and I'm really sorry but I have a good reason! Okay so this is what happened, I was at my best friends house and my brothers bestfriend was gonna come and pick me up. On the way home some drunk dude ran a stop sign and hit us. All I remeber is what they told me. After he hit us we flipped, I went out the back glass and the car landed on me. It was burning me ( I have 3rd degree burn on my arms neck and leg) but he pulled me out from under the car and called the ambulance. He walked away from the wreck with two scratches on his forehead. The drunk guy walked away with a sprained wrist. I didn't walk away, I was in an ambulance with a cut on my head, a fractured pelvis, a broke foot, a broke arm, and I was knocked out. I was in the hospital for 2 days and while I was there this guy that I use to like came to see me. I wasn't awake but my bestfriend was in the room the entire time and her being her she just had to record what he said. She was able to record him with out him knowing. He said that the doctors said there was a chance that I was gonna die. He said he knew that I was legally dead for 6 minutes. He said that he hoped I was okay and he hoped I was just sleeping. He said he hoped that when I woke up I would know that he came by and even though we aren't dating he still wishs we were, even if he does have a girlfriend. He said it hurts to see me happy because he knows it's now because of him. He said it hurts when he sees me smiling but he wants me happy, he just wishes I was happy with him. Before he left he have be his bracelet. I woke up and it was the first thing I saw. She showed me the video and he was crying! Anyways I thought I would tell you where I've been and I'm sorry this is so long. Good news! My R5 pick necklace finally got here! ( I lost my other one in the wreck). Anyways I'm currently at my step/foster brothers house. But everybody else in the wreck was fine!  
Sorry this isn't a chapter but ill try and have one up soon! Also I'm in alot if pain because I'm allergic to pain medication so yeah anyways agian sorry I've been gone and I'm sorry this ain't a chapter, I hope you understand!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay first I want to say I'm back! For now at least who knows what else will happen? Also sorry this chapter is short but I love the way it ends and it past 4am so yeah I just really wanted to update and please review!

She ran out the door. I got up to go after her. What does she mean it's illegal? I can't find her. I've looked everywhere so I decide to go back home. " did she come back?" I Ask Anna " no but mom is still kinda worried."

I walk to the stairs when the front door opens. I look down to see ally. " um hey I'm sorry I ran out I just kinda needed to cool down" she runs up the stairs and into her room. I follow after her " Ally, can we talk" ? She opens the door and I walk in closeing the door behind me. I walk over and sit on her bed while she walks towards the mirror on her wall. She starts takeing off all the jewelry she is wearing, including the lip ring. She reachs towards the new peirceings in her ears " leave them, I like it". She turns around to face me " really? You don't think it's to much"? She asks her face barley above a whisper. " Ally what do you mean what you did is illegal"? I ask. She looks so scared. She starts backing up towards to wall. When her back hits it she slides down the walk and pulls her knees to her chest. " look I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it but if it could have you sent to jail I think we need to talk about it". I say walking towards her and pulling her up. I walk back to the bed and we both sit down " okay ill tell you if you tell me about Cassidy " she says while touching the ring in my finger. Okay get comfy it's a long story.

" it was almost a year ago, when she died. I was so crushed. I didn't think I would ever be the same. She was my aunt, I my dads side. She was only 18 She was more like a sister then a best friend. She helped me through so muc stuff! My dad leaving us, me almost falling into depression. She was there when I hated myself. She was there threw it all. One night I got a phone call from her boyfriend. She was in a car wreck. She died on impact. He gave me her ring because he knew how close we were. I toke it way harder then he did. To know he told me the previous week he wanted to marry her. I blamed myself for her death for so long! I called her before see pulled out of her work parking lot. If I wouldn't have called her she wouldn't of say there for an extra three minutes. Then she wouldn't have wrecked. I thought I would never be the same. I thought that I'd never be able to open to any one ever again. But then this girl walked into my life. She was so mysterious it drove me crazy. But you know what? She reminds me so much of Cassidy, you know who she is"? I asked her. She looks up at me with teary eyes. She nods. " it's me"? It comes out more if a question. Her voice cracks near the end. I wrap my arms around her and we stay like that for a few minutes.

" out so now tell me what happend. " she looks up at me again and I've never seen her so scared. " promise you want hate me? Promise that your gonna stay by my side no matter what?" Promise me that you will listen to the while story and not explode after the first sentence?" She is so scared and I know it's takeing everything I her not to run away. She's about to open up to me about her past. " I promise Ally, no matter what I'm here for you" a grab her hand and intertwined out fingers.

" Austin, I'm a murder suspect"

Dun Dun Dun! Did you see that comeing? So sorry this chapter is so short but I just really wanted to update an say that I'm doing better now and I get my casts off this weekend and then ill be better! Also I just had to leave you on a cliffhanger! I hope you loved it and please review! Btw did you she's a connection between Cassidy and Ana ( Ally's sister). ? Review! An thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Did y'all have a good 4th if July?( if you american) I got hit with fireworks. Not the best feeling. Anyways I won't be updateing as often for a while because I really busy. I got a job(yay!) and my twin brother finally is letting be decorate our bathroom that we share with hello kitty so we are painting and all that stuff. Alot of y'all are saying that you want ally to be innocent and I'm not saying this she is it isn't but I've already decided and I can't change it. Also someone PMed me and asked if this entire story is based off my life. The answer is obviously no, I'm not from Canada, I'm actually from Italy. I don't have a sister, but I have alot of brothers. I do have a foster family but I don't always live with them. And I've only been mixed up with the cops twice and neither had anything to do with murder. But alot if the stuff like the clothes and music and stuff like that is just stuff I like and all. Oh! And I've only ran from home once and I didn't leave the contry. Btw, one of the two mix ups with the police happend recently. Yeh I kinda got arrested. Anyways on with the story!

"Austin,I'm a murder suspect"

Right after she says this I feel light headed. I can't hear anything. I'm completely disconnected from the world, I'm just stuck in my thoughts. Wait she said suspect right? So that means she didnt do it! "Austin? You hate me don't you? Your gonna make me leave? Are you gonna call the police"? The words are barley above a whisper. I reach out for her hand but she jumps up and runs across the room. I don't know what to do. She said she's a suspect which makes me think that she didnt do it but before he ran out earlier, she said what she did was illegal. That makes it seem like she did " Alls, just tell me one thing, Did you do it"? I ask her as serious as possible while walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. She looks up at me and I can see the tears in her eyes. "Austin I can't tell you if I did it or not. It was three people. Two guys and a girl. There both dead now".

"Ally I'm not mad, I don't hate you, I'm not making you leave. Look I don't know what you did or didn't do, honestly I don't care. It's your past. It doesn't define you, it only shapes you into what you are now. I know your scared, Hell your probably terrified right now because at any minute now the police could come after you. I don't care if to did it or not! You don't have to tell me if you did but I just really want to know. I can't live the rest of my life wondering if you did or not. I don't hate you, I never could. Ally I'm not calling the police on you but maybe you should tell me a little about what happend ". (1).

She looks up at me terrified. " I can't tell you without giving my cover up." " we'll how about we just get to know each other a little better. Stuff about our childhood"? She nods and we walk about towards the bed. "Tell me about your happiest memory". I tell her she stops to think for a minute but then starts her story. " it was my 9th birthday. Since its right before Halloween my brother wanted to take me on a baited trail him and his friends were doing. I went threw the while thing without ring scared. My parents were at the end waiting I me. When I got all the way to the end with my brother and his friends everybody jumped out and yelled suprise. It was a party for me. That was the best birthday I ever had but it was the last I ever had with my parents. " I watched as her eyes life up as she started to explain the party. "Your birthday is in October? Your gonna be 16 right?" It's the the beginning of October now " yeah, the 14th, and no, I'm gonna be 15, I kinda told you I was already 15". " Ally! We gotta have you a party or something!" " umm, I'd rather not. Quinceañera cost lot if money" Quinceañera? She's Latino? "Your Latino"? I ask her a little confused. "Only half. The other half is Italian". "Ally! You have to let us give you your Quinceañera! It's a culture tradition"!

We talk a little more before she falls asleep. I go to my room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is ally's first day at school.

I wake up and go down stairs. Alexis is sitting at the counter eating strawberries and Ally is writing in a book. "Ally, make sure you don't eat any strawberries". I say while getting a drink of water before going to take a shower. I talked to my mom last night about Ally's birthday. She agreed with the Quinceañera so we started planning it out.

"Austin! Hurry up! It's your day to drive and I don't wanna be late!" Anna yells up the stairs " hold up"! I scream while running down the stairs. "My mom, my Alexis" I give Alexis a hug then she runs over to Ally. " Bye Ally! Have fun at school!" Alexis tells her while hugging her. I find it adorable how she looks up to her so much. We run outside and get in the car. We get to school pretty fast, yes I might have broke the speed limit.

"Ally, this is Dez, my best friend, Trish, Anna's friend, and Jonas, Anna's boyfriend". I introduce ally to everybody and her and Trish hit it off right away. "Just wondering, how did you meet her"? Dez asks. "My mom found her in an alley on her way home from work, she ran away. All the way from Canada. She lives with us now, foster sibling I guess you should say" I explain to Dez. He nods and we walk off to our classes.

( I'm gonna skip there day at school, it's not important)

"So ally, how do you like the school"? My mom asks Ally as she sits at the counter attemptingto do her homework. "It was okay I guess, Trish& Jonas seem really cool, Dez is a little weird but in a good way" I laugh at her comment on Dez. " your gonna get use to it" I tell her.

"So Ally, we are planning your Quinceañer, is there any specific music you want played"? My mom asks her. "You don't have to do this! I'm fine with not having one" she says trying her best to convince my mom it's fine but I can tell she really wants one. " no, your having one an that its". My mom tells her. I see her eyes light up " then yes there is" she says while writing down some things in a peice of paper and sliding it towards me to see. I look down and read over the artist

Michael Jackson  
The Beatles  
Green Day  
Neon Trees  
Fall out boy  
The script  
Jason Maraz  
Ed Sheeran  
Christina perri

Man she has good taste In music. I smile and hand my mom the paper and start in my home work. I can't focus thou. Every Quinceañer has a father daughter dance. Ally said both her parents died. I sit there it about 15 more minutes till Ally gets up to go to the bathroom. While she's gone I open her book and flip threw the pages untill I see a page at the very back. It's exactly what I was looking for, a contact list. I find one that says her brother an right the number down really fast before I put the book back down. I have an amazing plan!

Okay so that's all for this story! Sorry it's such a long wait but like I said I have a job and I'm decorating my bathroom and I had to baby sit my brothers kids for two days. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!

1- that's like word for word what my guy friend said to me one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so some of y'all are scared about her brother maybe coming but don't worry! Austin's got a plan! Btw, my brother flew in yesterday from Greece! He was going to Rydell high school! That's the school Rydel was named after! Anyways, if you asked about my past with the police I probably told you the story. I really home you enjoy this chapter, it's probably one if my favorites and it's defiantly going to be one of the longest. Also just wondering, I've had this idea from the start if this story but should I make it where ally struggles a lot in school? I know in the show she's really smart and all but in case you haven't noticed, this story is so OOC. Anyways, don't forget to review!

It's 11:23pm and I'm sitting on my bed with my cell phone in one hand , the number already dialed. What am I suppose to say if he answers? Oh well gotta take a chance. I hit the call button and wait. It rings two times before somebody answers "Hello?" A deep voice asks on the other end "uh hey, My names Austin, Are you Airick Dawson"? I ask him Yeah, Why are you calling me" how am I suppose to explain this? "Well your Ally Dawson's brother right"? I ask " How do you know my sister? Where is she? Is she okay? Please tell me she's safe"! He practically screams into the phone. "Calm down for a second. She's safe. My mom found her in an alley I her way home from work. She has a foster care license so it's fine with her staying her. I'm actually calling about her birthday coming up". I tell him " Wait first if all where is she? What state"? " um Florida, Miami. " " she ran all the way there from Ontario? How did she even get across the border"? " look we are planing on giveing her a Quinceañer, and since she doesn't have anybody to dance the father daughter dance with I was wondering if you would fly her and dance with her? It's your little sister! You need to see her. She just now started talking".

Ally's POV

I walk toward Anna's room and knock. About 3 seconds later she opens the door. "Hey ally! Come in"! " Hey Anna, I was just wondering, since you know your brother and mom are letting me have my Quinceañer, if maybe you would dance in my court, and maybe ask Trish too? You could dance with Jonas, and she could dance with Dez. " she is almost screaming. "Ally! Of course we will! Trish had a Quinceañer two months ago, so much fun! She said then she would love to be on somebody else's court. You can dance with Austin! "

I spent about an hour talking to her about dresses and things like that before I finally went back to my room. I went to my bathroom to change clothes. I grabed a pair if sweat pants, a tank top and one of Austin's V-neck tee shirts (A/N- I wear my guy friends V-Necks to sleep every night! It smells like him and its so comfy!) what it smells so good! I change clothes and get into bed. It's Friday night. I don't have to be up early tomorrow so I might actually  
Get some sleep

I wake up at 10am. Im starving so I go down stairs to get some food. When I get down there Alexis is eating strawberries ( it's all she eats) and Austin is writing something. "Good morning" Austin says when he hears me walk in. He looks up and smirks " I was wondering what happend to that shirt, but I have to say you look better i it then I do". I roll my eyes and hit him in the back of the head. "Good morning Alexis" I say as she runs towards me and I pick her up " Hey Ally"! Alexis screams hugging me. "Okay Alexis let go before you choke her, She has to go with me cause she needs a dress and I'm driving everybody apparently". He says while pulling Alexis off of me while I run up stairs and change into black skinny jeans and combat boot. I'm gonna be changing clothes all day so why dress up. I run to Anna's room and Knock on the door "We are leaving soon" I say threw the door "okay! " she yells back.

After 5 hours of dress fittings we have our dresses and Austin looks so tired. Anna drives back home and Austin follows me to my room laying on my bed. "Whatcha doing" I ask him sitting down beside him. "Sleeping" he says while closeing his eyes and getting comfy. I laugh at him, he looks younger when he sleeps, he also looks really adorable. I get up an walk over to put the dress in my closet no take off my combat boots and go down stairs to get a glass of water. When I get back upstairs Austin has moved from the middle of the bed to the far side and is under the covers. I sit down my water and go put Alexis down for a nap then go back to my room get in my bed beside Austin and go to sleep.

Austin's POV

I wake up and it's really dark. I realize I'm in Ally's bed and she's beside me with her head on my chest. She looks so peaceful I can't wake her. I decide to just try and sleep again but I can't stop thinking. Her brother is coming for her birthday. He is dancing with her. This has to be the best plan I've ever had. I m ran seriously what could go wrong?

Do you like it? What do you think, could anything go wrong? Did you like it? I hope you did, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Some of y'all still don't like that her brother is comeing but he has to! And I'm gonna go ahead and apologize, this chapter will be really long but the story won't be. I need to explain some things. As you probably know, I was in a wreck. I'm better now and all but I started to realize something (with the help of a friend). I'm not who I use to be. I just got done watching the episode where Hannah tells the world she is Miley, never have I ever cried so much. I realized I'm sorta like that. I've pushed the real me so far deep inside of me and i don't know what to do. I've been like this for 5 months and didnt realize it. My friend ( Drake) told me that I was lost. And he was right. Not lost like when I ran away, no I'm lost inside. I don't know how to get back to me and everything I ever loved has no effect on me now. I have two passions, Music and Dance. Me and dance have this strange relationship, it's like that family member or friend that you can't stand most the time but no matter what your always there for each other. I use to love dance. But latley I don't even want to go to class or teach one. Music is a different story. It's still there. The only difference is my music taste. I've always loved like all kinds of music, but lately I've listend to alot of rap and I mean like so much that I can tell you every word to like ever song Eminem ever wrote. I've always liked rap I just never made it all i listen to. I've shut so many people out of my life an I know that ever summer I lose myself but this time it happened back in February. I'm just so confused, I don't know who I am and I just really don't know what to do. I seem happy but then at night I just completely lose it and Im just now noticing all the changes in me. I'm sorry if you don't care and you don't want to read this but I feel like I should tell you guys this. If you haven't noticed I've erased other stories that I started because I wasn't me when I wrote them, but this story I write all the chapter to at like 4am. That's the only time when I'm me. But I just keep remembering that I growing up. It won't be long and ill have my Quinceañer, the same week ill get my license and ill be 15. My brother will be 15 too ( twins) and he doesn't seem affected. Some times I just wanna go back to when I was little. I would change so much. My brother asked me the other night why I seem so depressed. He said I've never been bullied, nobody hates me, every guy wishes he could date me, what was wrong with my life? I know I don't have the best family there is. I mean y'all don't know it but I ran away again. I went to Drakes house cause my dad hit me. I wasn't upset about that tho. Nobody understands how hard it is to be 'perfect' it's like no matter what I do people are watching. I just wish that the people at my school could find some body else to 'idolize' I'm just so tired if it!

Okay my rant is over I guess. Sorry I just really needed to talk about that. Anyways on with the story and don't worry the Quinceañer is in this chapter.

Austin's POV. I wake up Sunday morning. Most people are getting ready fir church right now, we go to church sometimes, just not always. Apparently this is one of those days where mom decides we are going. I go to my room and put in white jeans with a green V-neck and black converse. I head back to Ally's room to tell her today's plans. "Hey ally, umm we are going to church today, met us down stairs in about 30 mins". "Austin, wait. What am I suppose to wear? I've never been to a church before". I look at her a little strange. The girl owns like 30 dresses and she's asking what to wear? I walk over to her closet and open the doors. "Umm just pick a dress, so heels I guess. It doesn't really matter". She walks over to her closet and picks up a blue dress that goes down to about mid thrush with a open space in the back in the shape of a heart. "Okay ill be down soon". She walks into the bathroom and changes.

I'm down stairs with Anna and Alexis when Ally walks down the stairs. She's wearing the blue dress she picked out with black knee high combat boots. Her hair is curled and pulled to one side and you can see all the peirceings in her ear. She has hardly any makeup on but she has thick black eye liner on. She looks beautiful. We head to church and when we walk in Ally immediately walks closer to me. "Austin there stareing at me, I don't like it " "Ally it's just cause they have probably never seen a girl wear a dress and combat boots to church. " I laugh and we walk over and sit down.

"So Ally, did you enjoy church?" My mom asks in the car. "Umm it was okay I guess but if you don't mind next time you decide to go you can just let me sleep in" she tells my mom. "Not that religious"? I ask " I don't really like a man on a little stage yelling at me telling me my entire life is a mistake and that every thing I'm doing is going to send me to hell and all that other stuff I don't care about." "We'll Ally you don't have to go back if you don't want " my mom tells her. She nods and I'm gonna take that as she won't be heading back. Anna looks a little confused, he preached on the ten Commandments, talking about why murder is wrong mainly. I understand but Anna doesn't.

The week goes by so fast and in a blur. I wake up and it's October 14th, Ally's birthday and today is also her Quinceañer. My mom and Anna have already gone down to set things up. Anna is going to come back to pick up Alexis and Ally while I go and pick up her brother. I wake both of them up, telling Ally happy birthday and then leavening for the airport.

His flight just landed about 20 minutes ago and were in my car on the way to the party. "So she's talking now right?" He asks. I nod "she started talking right after she had an allergic reaction to strawberries." " I told her bit to eat those" he says. I learned his name is James, he doesn't really look like ally. He has Dark hair almost down to his shoulders. He has to be at least 6'3.

When we arrive I tell James the plan "okay so we do the court dance and then they announce the Father daughter dance and you come in." He nods and we get out.

~Later~

We just got dancing the court. Ally looks so gorgeous. She is wearing a bright green dress that's really poofy and drags on the floor. Anna told me she had to fight her to get her into heels, she wanted to wear her combat boots but she finally got her in some 7" Jeffrey Campbell's ( who is he?) and there about to announce the special dance.

Ally's POV.

I just danced my court, usually the father daughter dance is first but for those girls like me we just skip it. "Okay before I turn the dance floor over everybody we have two special dances. First dance is Ally Dawson, the birthday girl, and Austin Moon, her close friend." Are you shocked? Cause I am. He walks up to me "may I have this dance"? He asks. I smile and we start dancing to 'She will be loved' "Ally I have a really big suprise for you and I think your going to like it" u looks up at him confused but he doesn't say anything else. When the song is over he walks off and the announcer comes back "okay there is one last special dance. The father daughter dance" I freeze. What is this? What did austin do? My dad is dead? I can hear the foot steps behind me but I don't know who it is. I turn around and I see him, My brother.

Okay so I had to stop it there! Sorry if you hate me but I love cliff hangers! Also the whole Non-religious Ally thing is so me. My foster parents don't force me to go to church when ever they feel like going because the know how much I hate religion. But I do wear a Kabbalah bracelet. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Pleas review! I've uploaded three chapters within like 26 hours! That's how much I love y'all, even if I do have like two jobs to me doing, so the least you could do is leave me a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! How are y'all? I'm writing this while watching friends. Anyways I'm really loving this story and I hope your guys are too. Also someone told me that In my confusion like thing in my lad chapter made then realize something bout there self. I'm like so happy that I could help someone! Anyways on with

Ally's POV

I turn around and I see him. My brother. My older brother. He's 26. I had been living with him since I was 10, he was 21 so he became my legal guardian and he raised me an my sister. Well not just him. We were kinda raised my everybody else that lived on the streets with us but that's beside the point. "Hey Ally" he smiles down at me. We start danceing and I'm not even sure what song it was. We danced and the it hit me. Austin did this. He knew I would have anybody to dance with for the father daughter dance so he some how got my brother here.

It's after the party and I'm in my room while my brother is talking to Austin. I had so much fun but I can't get this dress in zipped. So instead I just jump down on the bed slowly drifting off into sleep. I was almost asleep when a hear a voice at the door "You look just like her". It's adam. He slowly walks over to the queen size bed and sits down beside me. "I'm really glad I could be here. I'd be so mad if I found out you had a Quinceañer and I missed it" I sit up and turn to look at him. "Can I go home?" I ask him. "I sorry Ally. I'm not takeing you back. I know you don't really wanna go back. " it's true, I don't want to go back to Canada. I like it here. It's hit here and ill probably never see snow agian. "But I miss you" that's true. I miss him so much. "I miss you to ally. But look your safe here, okay? Austin's here and he's not gonna let anything happen to you. They won't come looking for you here-" "but what if they do! I can't drag this family into all that shit! I can drag them into it. They don't even know! All Austin knows is that I'm a suspect of murder. I can't tell him what really happend. He would never look at me the same"! He turns so that he is sitting facing me " Ally look, I know what happend, if you tell them the truth I'm positive they will understand, but you can't always run away from your problems." I know he's right. "Have they found the body"? I ask. I just have to know. "Not yet. There still looking. They think she's over there in that lake behind the woods. You know that lake you would always go to? Well they can't drain it but there gonna look in it." " Adam, have you ever thought that maybe the reason they haven't found her is cause she isn't dead? I was the last person to see her. I pulled the ring off her finger. I know we went the the funeral, but the casket was closed. There still looking for her body, face it. Our sister is still out there somewhere. Wether she's dead or Alive, she was alive when we had the funeral". "Look ally my plan leaves soon. Don't worry tho. Ill send you some stuff and ill call. Ill be back down to visit. Get some sleep, you look exhausted. "

We talk a little more the. He has to leave. I'm gonna miss him so much but he's right, I have to stay here. "You really love that dress" I hear a familiar voice say. "I could unzip it so I just laid down." I tell Austin looking up.

Austin's POV.

After I get a shower Adam leaves. He tells be that Ally misses Canada but she like it here. I went to go see her and when I walk to her door I see her laying on her bed still in her green dress. "You really love that dress". I say. "I could unzip it so I just laid down" she replies smiling up at me. I walk over to her and help her stand up. I slowly turn her around and move her hair over he shoulder. "Hmm well maybe if you got this piece of thread out of the zipper it would work" I state as I pull a lime green thread out of the zipper. "There we go" I say as I unzip the back of her dress about 3/4ths if the was. "Thanks" she walks off into her bathroom grabbing a pair of sweat pants and one of my tee shirts. Where does she get these? I'm pretty sure I only left three shirts in here. I sit down on her bed picking up her guitar and I start playing she will be loved by maroon 5. She comes out of the bathroom and sits down beside me.

Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with her self. I was alway there to help her she always belonged to someone else

She softly sings. Her voice is so angel like. It's high and soft and it's perfect. This it the first time I've ever heard her sing.

Ally's POV.

Somewhere in the night we moved from the edge of my bed talking about music to laying down and just talking about us. "Adam said you miss Canada. But he also said its better for you to stay here". " I do miss Canada. I miss all the people on the streets there. I miss my brother. I miss max, my sisters boyfriend. I miss it all. But I don't miss the cold, or the snow or the weir stares I got from the people that didnt even know my story." Should I tell him? "What is your story" he asks. " we'll Im Ally, Ally Dawson. My parents dies when I was 10. Adam was 21 so he got me and my sister. I grew up on the streets. That's the only place I knew as home. The people that lived there help out as much as they could. Being 21 and raising two kids isn't that easy. One night my sister and her boyfriend were in a car wreck. Max called me right away. When I got there all i could see was her hand. I pulled the ring off of her hand. Everybody thought it was selfish and that all I cared about was the ring but I just wanted one peice of my sister. They said she was dead. We had a funeral and everything. The casket was closed. It was empty too. They still haven't found her. But before I left, I woke up one morning and I was suddenly a murder suspect. That's when ass the states started. Suddenly I was a serial killer. Nobody knew what happend but I couldn't do it. I didn't kill her, I swear you have to believe me. " " I do ally, don't worry I do" it true, I do believe her but she told be it was three people, a girl an two guys.

And I'm done with this chapter! Btw I'm writein this in church.i know I said my foster moms don't make me come but today was just one of those days. They asked me and so I came but then the dude is tlking about why homosexuality is wrong and I wanna punch him in the face. Religion is stupid ( no offense if your religious but just tell me this, whats the point? It's not true). Anyways my bestfriend drake is here and he's trying to keep me distracted. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please review! And those who were worried bout Adam comeing ( btw in the previous chapter it changed his name to James but its Adam) did it go okay? Do you like him now?


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so it's really late. It's like 4am and I'm just now starting on this chapter and I haven't slept in forever so this chapter might not be that good

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up at around 2am. I can't stop thinkin about what ally said. She told me that you was a suspected murder for killing three people right? She said it was one girl and two guys right? Well last night she said she didn't kill HER. could that mean that she killed the other too? No. I won't believe it. She's to sweet. I start thinking about her. She's changed. The bruises and busted lip has healed. She looks to beautiful when she is asleep. Well she always looks beautiful but it's different when she's sleeping. It's like she perfectly fine, like nothing is wrong in her life. I can't help but feel protective over her. Half her life is still a mystery and she really could have killed them. But does it sound bad that I honestly don't care? Either way she is her and she's in my arms right now, wearing my clothes. I remember back to when Alexis told her she wanted her to be her sister but I didn't want her to be. I saw the hurt and confusion in her face. But I meant what I said. Maybe I don't want her to be my sister, it just doesn't feel right. Tomorrow is Sunday, I'm not makeing Ally go back to church. She looked so uncomfortable I there. I don't think anybody's going. Anna is going to Jonas' house. My mom has to work and I think Alexis is going to her friends house. Just me and Ally. Somewhere in my thoughts I slowly drift off to sleep.

Four hours later.

I can hear my mom down stairs an so I go down to talk to her. "Um Hey mom can I talk to you for a minute. It's about Ally. " she seems a little surprised but just sits down an I start explaining. " anyways after people started calling her a serial killer she left." I tell my mom the while story, well all that I know. She looks so shocked. "So she um is a murder suspect"? She's asks me. "We'll yeah but she swears that she didnt kill the girl. And Adam told me to listen to the full story, it would make more since then and that even if she opens up to me a little It won't make since but in the end ill be surprised". My mom is speechless. "Look I gotta go. Anna is dropping off Alexis when she leaves, me good and don't destroy the house". She stands up and gives me a hug " but she's staying right? Your bit gonna make her leave are you?" I ask concerned " of course she can stay"

Ally's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up and Austin's gone but I can hear him talking down stairs. I only hear the end of the conversation but I know he told his mom. I hear the front door close and I can hear austin walking back to the stairs. "Ally-" "Just shut up"! I scream. " I trusted you"! I turn around and run up the stairs but I only get about half way up before I feel him grab my wrist and turn me around. "Austin let go of me! I trusted you! I told you all that and then I wake up to find you telling your mom! See I knew this would happen! I should have just left when I wanted to"! I rip my wrist from his grasp and run to the too of the stairs. "Ally just listen to me"! He yells. My now I'm in tears. He grabs my hand and leads me into his room. "Ally I don't see what the big deal is! To said you didn't kill her, problems solved"! " no Austin, the problems not solved! I said I didn't kill HER! I didn't say a thing about the two guys, and you know why? Cause. Did kill them! Okay? Yes I killed two people! They found my fingerprints on the gun"! I'm about to break down. I'm crying and salty tears are running down my face and I can taste them on my lips. I then to leave his room when he wraps his arms around my waist, turns me around and pulls me close to him. He has his arms locked around my waist and his head is buried in my neck, mine in his chest. "I don't care Ally, I don't care at all. No matter what, I still love you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

do you hate me for stopping there? So know you know Ally's big secret. Why do you think she did it? Also the conversation, minus the whole murder part, is just like one I had with Drake. Like the hug and everything. And all the running up the stairs. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so I know some of y'all wanted Ally to be innocent, but I had to make her guilty. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and it's longer then the last chapter. It was only like 800+ words or whatever but that's because I had to end it with what Austin said. (Did y'all know my middle name is Austyn?) anyways enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Anna's POV ( you gotta know what she's thinking!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had just woke up and I was getting ready when I heard screaming out I the hallway. It was Austin and Ally. I've never heard Austin scream. Well really Ally was screaming and Austin was trying to get her to calm down. I peak out my door and I see Austin pulling ally into his room. He doesn't shut the door behind then so I can see into his room. "Ally I don't see what the big deal is! To said you didn't kill her, problems solved"! " no Austin, the problems not solved! I said I didn't kill HER! I didn't say a thing about the two guys, and you know why? Cause. Did kill them! Okay? Yes I killed two people! They found my fingerprints on the gun"! Ally killed two people? Is that why she ran away? I move closer to his door and look in. She turn around to walk out and he turns her around while wrapping his arms around her waist an pulling her too his chest. "I don't care ally. I don't care at all. No matter what, I love you". I don't care what he says, he might just mean that in a friendly way but I can see the love in his eyes. She reminds him of Cassidy, that's why he's trying so hard.

(A/N- the only reason I did her POV was so that you would know that she heard and saw it and what she was thinking. And the little thing at the end)

Ally's POV

I'm standing in the middle of Austin's room, in his arms, in his clothes. I just told him that I killed two people and he doesn't even care. Hold up, he said he loves me. I start to try pull away from him. "Ally, no. Stop. I'm not letting go untill you calm down". I continue to struggle to get away from him. He's really strong. "Austin. Let go of me. You don't understand, everybody that I've eve loved or who has ever loved me has left me. It can't happen again" he picks me up and sits me on his bed. "Not ever one, I'm not going anywhere, I swear. When your ready to tell me what happened you know where to find me. But I meant what I said, I really do love you". Right after he says that I Jump up and run out if his room. I can't do this. I need to leave. I can't stay here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin's POV.

I must have fallen asleep after ally ran out, cause when I wake up its to the sound of music. It's a guitar and the most angelic like voice singing. I glance over at my clock and it's 3pm. Woah I slept a long time.

Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

Tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in this moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
And then who the hell was I?  
And I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?  
Ooh, ooh

I know that song. I get up and walk towards the stairs. In the last step sits Ally with a guitar in her hand. She turns around when she hears me and there's tears in her eyes. I turn around and run to my room to grab my guitar and I run back down the stairs and sit on the third step. I start playing and she smiles almost immediately.

Beauty queen of only fifteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

"Austin, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier". I look up and she is staring at the door. "Your not leaving are you"? I ask "I thought about it. If I left today I could be back home in less then two weeks. I just done exactly know what way to go". I laugh at that because its true. She came here on accident. She didnt mean to land here she just didnt stop running. " first I lost my parents, then my sister. My best friend died, then two of my cousins went missing. I ran away and left my brother. All those are people that once told me they loved me, an you know what, I loved them too but there not in my life now". " Ally, was your best friend the one who was killed with the other two " she ignores my question and goes back to playing guitar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

after my mom came back home I talked to her and told her what I knew then we all ate together. Anna kept glancing between me and Ally and I couldn't help but wonder if she heard. I guess she could tell what I was thinking cause after we ate she texted me telling me she heard but she wouldn't say anything. I just got out the shower. It's 11pm and I'm sitting in the floor if my bathroom in only sweat pants thinking about everything that happened today. I was wrapped up in my thoughts when I heard a faint knock on my door. I got up and looked at the time 12:04pm. Wow I was in some deep thinking. I open the door to find Ally. She's got her hair in a ponytail, an for once she's not in my clothes. Instead she is in a blue tank top and black shorts, and I mean short. "What's wrong" ? She looks up from the ground and I can see the pain that's in her eyes. She practically throws herself I my arms. "Austin I have to tell you. I can't just hide it from you. " I nod and pick her up and carry her over to my bed. I sit down with her in my lap and she starts explaining. " my best friend, Kaci, was the girl that was killed. You probably wondering why they would think I killed her I mean she was my best friend! But there was a knife in her stomach. It had my name engrave on the side of it. After they found the gun and the other two bodies they were convinced it was me. Cause apparently I killed my best friend. But I didn't. She called me that night. She told me to hurry up cause these two guys were following her. I was on my way and I was trying to call Adam. He wouldn't answer the phone. When he got there it was to late, all three if them where dead. They killed Kaci infront of me. I didn't mean to shoot the the one that didn't do anything, he was there but he wasn't doing anything but trying to calm his friend down. He jumped at his friend right when I pulled the trigger. Both of then ended up dead but it wasn't really self defense, well sorta. He hadn't touched me or anything but he was going to. I swear I didn't mean to kill anybody." When she was done talking she was cryin and I was kinda shocked. I pulled her closer to my chest and she wraped her arms around my neck. She was crying into my bare skin and I didn't care. She was hurt and I wasn't letting go of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay that's all for this chapter. I don't really have much to say so review!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay this isn't a chapter, just an authors note. First of all, it's 5:10am and I have yet to sleep. I may or may not be updating much next week. I broke my nose today/ yesterday. Also, remember Drake? Yeah well he's not doing that good. He left my house Sunday and said he didn't feel good. Well I didn't hear from him agian untill Wednesday. His mom called me asking if I knew what was wrong with him. I said no and she said he hadn't been out if his room since he got home Sunday night. Well earlier today/ Friday, she called me saying he wouldn't come out and refused to eat anything. I'm not sure what is wrong with him, he isn't sick but he won't eat and he just sits in his room and listens to music. He won't pick up the phone and he won't talk to anyone. In really scared and I've been getting really bad anxiety. Usually he like senses when I'm having anxiety and will call me or sneak out to come see me but he hasn't said anything to me. I going to his house tomorrow to see if he will let me in his room. I'm really worried about him and I don't know what to do but he's always there for me when I need him ( even when I locked myself I my room for 8 days) and he never gave up on me so I have to do the same thing. So if he does let me end ill be spending alot of time with him so I won't be updateing much. If he doesn't then ill keep trying and I won't update much. Either way there won't be but about 2 maybe 3 chapters within the next week. Anyways I'm sorry if your mad cause its bit a chapter but he's my best friend and I can't choose y'all over him. I hope y'all understand.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I'm back for now. Drake finally let me in Monday afternoon after almost 4 damn days. He is getting better, he just lost some weight and it's kinda scary. But In case you haveing heard, Cory Monteith Died Saturday and if yo don't know who he is, he played Finn on Glee. Anyways he was one of my favorite actors and I honestly think that's why drake let me in. So now we are both sorta depressed and we have been laying in his bed all day. I'm probably staying here over night and all just cause he doesn't want to be alone and I don't either. So I'm not sure how long this story will be but your gonna get some more Auslly soon. There is one chapter that I can't wait for you guys to read. It's my favorite! Anyways I'm sorry you have to wait so long for this chapter I just want to spend some time with drake and I'm kinda scared to leave him. He has never done anything like this and I don't really know what to do. Anyways I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Austin's POV

I haven't felt this protective over a girl since Cassidy. I don't know why but Ally reminds me of her. It's December now. Ally has been with us for two months. She's more open now. She goes out a lot with Trish and Anna and I'm out with Dez a lot too. For me an Dez it's like old times.

"So this Ally girl, you like her"? Dez asks catching me off gard

"What? No! She's just my friend." I tell him.

"Are you sure about that"? "Of course! I mean yeah she's pretty, hell she's gorgeous! And she's really sweet and nice and she's like so mysterious, I like it. And when she hugs me, it's like the best feeling ever. And those nights where she doesn't want to be alone and sleeps in my bed, those are my favorites. I get to wake up with her beside me, and occasionally I wake up with her in my arms. It's like I'm holding the world in my arms. And then when she wears my shirts. See I only like her as a friend" Damn. I got it bad. I mean I already knew that I liked her a little bit but I didn't realize how much I did untill now.

"Austin, me and you both know that you like her. Actually I think your in love with her. " what? I can't. But what if I do.

" I know. " it's all I say before walking off telling him ill talk to him later. I got alot on my mind so I go for a walk. Adam is comeing down for Christmas. This is also Ally's first Christmas. I don't know why but she seemed really confused when she walked in and we were putting up the tree. I've been walking for about 25 minutes and I ended up at my house. It's only 2pm on a Saturday but I need some sleep. All this thinking gave me a headache.

* * *

I wake up and I can feel someone watching me. I open my eyes and Anna is standing at my bedroom door. "Ally is asleep too". She walks over and sits on the edge of me bed. "You gonna get her something for Christmas"? She asks me. "Yeah. I plan on it. I'm not sure what yet". "Well, we went shopping today. There was this necklace in that store beside the peirceings place. It was white gold with a music note heart. She was looking at it. Just an idea". She gets up and walks out and I start thinking. Maybe I should get her that. Obviously I like her, but my mom would never let us date. I just have to let ally know.

* * *

I was walking down a sidewalk. I could feel the stares and I could hear the words they were calling me. Psycho, freak, serial killer, socio. I walk home like this every day, I'm use to it by now, but that didnt mean it doesn't hurt. People stopping me and asking me if it was true, if I really did kill them. I just push by everyone and head inside but stopping dead in my tracks am dropping everything in my hands. I could feel the hit tears in my eyes but I refused to cry. Only about three feet infront if me was the lifeless body of my brother. I ran out the house as fast as I could and ran and ran untill I was on the front steps of the moons porch. I opend the door running up the stairs. "All where are you going"? Mrs. Moon asks. "I gotta talk to Austin" I scream. " Ally wait"! Alexis yells. I push past her. I keep runnin up the stairs untill I get to his room. I push open his door and run over to his bed expecting to see him sitting there playin his guitar like he always does after school. "Where's Austin"! I scream running to Anna's room. "Ally, Austin died 6 months ago. Don't you remeber"?

* * *

I wake up in pure darkness. Did I mention I'm scared of the dark? I climb out of bed and run down the hall and into Austin's room. He's not not not in there. I start to get scared, when if he's gone. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ally, are you okay? To look really pale"? Alexis says to me. I ignore her and run back up the stairs. "Anna! Where's Austin"! Here it comes. He's dead, I just know it. "He's out back swimming, is everything okay"? I hurry back down the stairs and out side to the pool as soon as I get there Austin is climbing out of the pool. I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck. "Ally, are you okay"? He asks while wrapping his arms around my waist

Austin's POV.

"Ally are you okay"? I ask while wrapping my arms around her waist. "Just promise me your never goin to leave me Austin. Promise. Everybody that loves me leaves me. Please don't ". She whispered into my chest. "I promise Ally, I'm never leaving you. " I whisper into her ear.

* * *

Mimi's POV (1)

I look out the kitchen window and I see Austin and Ally in a very 'friendly' hug out by the pool. There getting to close and I don't like it.

* * *

(1) do y'all want more things in her POV?

Also I've never ever had a bad dream so I'm not sure how they go or whatever. Austin admired he likes ally! Just so you know he doesn't get her the necklace. Also I know he is swimming in December but it florida! I dot live in Florida but where I do live it's really hot all year round so I literally swim every season. This chapter toke forever to write! Also you might get a chapter or 2 tomorrow and anywhere from 2-4 chapters by Saturday cause tomorrow I have to go to my Asthma doctor and it's a few hours away an then Friday I'm going somewhere with Drake and it's a few hours away so that means I got plenty of time to write in the car. Also I've had people ask me why I don't ever use like italics when I do song lyrics or flashbacks and stuff by I can't read anything that is in italics so it would be a mess. If you have any questions about anything just ask! Ill most likely answer! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Sorry I meant to update yesterday but I was at the doctor all day. First I had to go see my allergy and asthma doctor and they had to do an allergy test, a breathing test, and I had to get a few shots. Me and drake went shopping after! So then today I had to go back to a diffrent doctor an get 3 more shots and guess what! I grew! I'm not almost 5 foot! Anyways I have to go to another doctor soon ( why all the doctors!) to find out why I can't smell. And I had to talk to my doctor about changeing my diet. I'm still recovering from something like an eating disorder yeah I have to eat Greek yogurt for breakfast. Two fruits for lunch and a small salad for diner ( a big improvement for me). I need ideas for another story if you guys have anything you want me to write about just leave it in the reviews. It can be a one shot or multi chapter just tell me which one. I've literally gotten no sleep at all in the past 4 days cause I've gotten in late and haveing to wake up at like 5:00 and I'm one of those people who has to take a shower every night and there like an hour long so I've probably slept roughly six hours in the past four days. And I don't get to sleep in untill Monday and its Friday night ( early Saturday). Okay so lets see if I can think straight long enough to actually write this chapter.

Haven't dont this in a while but we all know I don't own A&A btw, did you watch TBM? Amazing right? It really was an I remeber how like everybody in te R5Family didn't want to watch it and ten after it went off they were all like so in love with it.

* * *

Austin's POV

Tonight was some Christmas dance at school. I plan on going just not going with anybody. I'm still really confused about the hug Ally gave me at the pool but I didn't ask. She's been really quite lately and I have no clue why. She isn't talking as much and she's always doing school work. It's about five thirty and the dance starts in an hour so I have plenty of time to get ready

I walk over to my closet and stare at the clothes for about ten minutes before pulling out a neon orange V-neck shirt white jeans and a black leather jacket along with black converse. After I get dressed I throw in some random dog tags and walk out of my room

I go to make sure Anna already left an then I got to Alexis room to see if she's Asleep yet. My mom should be home soon and I can't leave until she gets here. When I pass Ally's room I see her sitting on the bed listing to music with books and papers and pencils all around her and she looks so aggravated.

"You going to the dance"? I ask her. She looks up and shakes her head. "And why not"? I question walking closer. She motions towards all the homework as if to say "duh"!

"Come on! Just one night! It's a Christmas dance"! " I've been in here since I got home and I've only done one part of my home work" I close books and stack papers on top of papers and gather up pencils putting then on the night stand.

"No excuses, your coming with me and that's final. Now put on a pretty dress and met me down stairs in ten ". I say while walking out.

When we get to the dance it's a little late but that's okay. There's really loud music playing but surprisingly none of its Christmas music.

"Anybody wanna sing"? I hear a voice say from the mic in the stage. All turns towards me and motions or me to go up and sing with her hands. "I don't have a guitar! I can't sing without a guitar"! Well I could but not the song I wanna do. "I think there's a guitar up there" Dez says to me. I smile and run up the steps of the stage an grabs the guitar. I sit down a start singing 'she will be loved'

( I could put the lyrics in here but I think by this point if the story you know then)

* * *

After the dance we all go out to eat. ( Austin, Ally, Anna, Jonas, Trish, and Dez) I notice ally doesn't eat that much but that's normal for her, plus she doesn't like to eat in public (1) since Jonas had to go home early Anna rode home with Ally and me.

"Did you have fun"? Anna asked Ally "yeah, I'm glad Austin made me go, it was actually alot of fun. I still don't understand the whole Christmas thing tho" (2) I laugh softy "it's okay, it's fun" I tell her then turn my focus back to the road.

* * *

Ally POV

When we get back home, it sounds good to have a place to call home, I immediately run back upstairs to my homework. I get my grades Monday and I have to turn all this stuff in. "Back to home work"? Austin asks sitting down in my bed. "Yeah I gotta have all this done by Monday, you know for grades" he nods and picks up a paper "I did this stuff last year! It's only gets harder" he says while handing me the paper "gee, thanks. That's just what I wanted to head".

I was probably up to about 4 am doing homework, I'm so glad today is a Saturday. I slept in to about 12 pm but then Alexis came running in my room and jumping in my bed saying she wanted to swim so that's why I'm changing into a bathing suit now. Not gonna lie, we don't swim Much in Canada. It's kinda cold, like always.

"Ally! Hurry up! I wanna swim"! Alexis yells outside my bathroom door "you can't get in without me, you know that right"? I ask "I know but I wanna wait for you" I smile. She's the most adorable thing ever. She kinda reminds me of a younger me.

By the time we get outside Alexis is pretty much dragging me to the pool. I see Anna tanning by the pool and Austin swimming. "Ally, you gonna swim or tan"? Anna asks "swim, back in Canada we don't really swim I bye summer, now I have to chance to swim in December. Back home this would give me hypothermia". Austin and Anna laugh and Alexis just looks confused.

"Canada? Whats that"? Alexis asks. "It's where Ally's from, she left there to come stay with us. That's how much she loves us" Austin says while picking up Alexis from the edge of the pool and sitting her in a float. He comes and swims back over to me "you gonna swim or just sit there and look cute"? He asks. I can feel myself blush and I look down.

"Aww, don't hide that pretty face. Come on! Swim"! "Austin's you know I haven't swam since I was like maybe 8 and it was in a pond and I thought I was gonna die". He laughs and grabs ahold of my waist before picking me up and sitting me down into the water.

"Let go and I just might not be able to swim" I say. "You can stand over here, see it only comes a little past my shoulders ". I laugh at him. "Austin, your like a foot taller then me, I can't stand up over here" he thinks for a minute before swimming a towards to shallow end a little so the water goes down just a little "okay you should be good here but don't worry, I won't let you drown".

* * *

Anna's POV.

I swear Austin and Ally are like the cutest thing ever. I wish they would just go ahead and kiss! There like obviously in love! They have been in the pool for like almost an hour and his hands haven't left her waist. I can see her playing with Cassidy's ring on his pinky finger. I know he told her about what happened. I think Ally reminds him of Cassidy. He picks up Ally's hand and turns a ring that she has on her ring finer. He slides it off and turns it. Before I hear him whisper softly to her. "It was your sisters wasnt it"? He asks. Woah hold up! Ally had a sister? "Yeah, Ana" woah we got the same name? "Don't cry, please"? Austin begs while wiping away a stray tear.

* * *

Austin's POV.

"I don't mean to, I just miss her so much! What if she's not even really dead"? She's asks. I don't know what to say so I just hug her. We stay like that for a while, just in the middle of the pool hugging. Not that I mind tho. I think Dez was right, maybe I am in live with her, like for real love.

* * *

(1)- I have that problem, I can't eat in public. Like my family doesn't go out to eat and even if we have people over and I'm not comfortable around then I can't eat.

(2)- I remeber my first Christmas, I didn't understand anything.

So like obviously Ally can't swim that good, she's from Canada! And I just now realized the while Cassidy name thing, I didn't mean for it to be the same one that was on the show I just like that name. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter an I still don't know how long this story will be but I'm thinking about writeing another story and havein it like finished already so I can upload it without haveing the worry about writeing stuff in time and all. Anyways, review! I think I deserve some reciews! I stayed up really late when I have to get up in 2 hours and I got 6 shots today, 6! I had to get an HPV shot and she thought it was amazing that I didn't even pay attention when she staved the needle in my arm, I just kept talking about giraffes. So please review?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey. It's Drake, Dyanna is sleeping right now laying beside me listening to believe acoustic. She's not feeling that good and I think she might be really sick. She's cold, which she never is, and she looks really pale which isn't normal for her considering that she's half Italian half Native American with a little Hispanic and she lives in the sun. Anyways I'm uploading this chapter cause I just found it and she's probably going to be sick for a few days so you wouldn't get this for a while if I didn't update it.  
Oh yeah! I've had her phone for the past two days and I've been uploading another really good story for her but she doesn't really know. You should go check it out an review on both.

* * *

Hey y'all! I seriously hate doctors! Do you know how nasty Greek yogurt is? It's the worstest thing ever. But my doctor is gonna see if she can change my diet a little bit. You know how bad it sucks not being able to choose what you want to eat? Anyways new chapter! I'm so tired.

* * *

Austin's POV

I talked to Dez and he has this huge plan for me to tell Ally how I feel. Cause you know , he's ' the love whisper'. I'm not so sure about the plan but I gotta do it.

My mom is having her Christmas party that she has ever year. It's actually a lot of fun. We can invite friends over and I get to preform and it's just alot if fun. About ten minutes into the party and my mom already wanted me to preform.

* * *

After I got done preforming Dez pulle me to the side. "Anna has Dani over there, it's now or never"

"I'm nervous, what if I screw this up? What if my mom finds out"? Dez snaps his fingers infront of my face "Austin! Calm down and just go"! He says while pushing me towards the bottom of the stairs where Ally and Anna r standing.

"Hey Anna, I need to talk to Ally" she already knows the plan so she smiles and walks off

"Whatcha need to talk to me about" she asks taking a sip from her drink.

"Can we talk upstairs"? I ask grabbing her hand and leading her to the top of the stairs and stopping.

"Ally, I need to tell you something really important but you can't interrupt me or I just might not be able to finish. Okay so like what, two months ago, my mom found you in an alley and brought you back home. Right away I felt drawn to you, I didn't understand it at the time but that was then. It toke me a little while to get you to open to me but I'm glad you finally did. When I see you cry it breaks my heart and when I hug you I feel like I'm holding my world in my arms which in a way I am. At the time i was the only one that could see it, even Alexis could see that I didn't want you to be my sister and she's only four!"

" even when you weren't talking I felt drawn to you. That day when you were rushed to the hospital, the doctors told us at first that if we didnt get you there when we did that you could have died. Something happend when you got here, you changed me so much, but for the better. After Cassidy died I didn't think I would ever open up to anybody but then you waltz into my life and flip everything upside down and I'm not good with words but Ally, I think I'm in live with you"

I just told her exactly how I felt, we sort of. She looks ups at me with tears in her eyes and her voice cracks. "Austin, I don't do good with love" she says an starts to walk away. I grab her waist with my right arm and pull her back using my left hand to pull her face towards mine.

Without even realizing it I press my lips to hers and kiss her. She's doesn't respond right away but it's not long before she begins to kiss back. It might sound cliche but there was fireworks. I don't mean like those litter firecrackers that you light and go off when they hit something, no I mean like those giant fireworks that light up the entire sky, the kinds the fire department have to be there when you set them off because there so big. Sometime when I was caught up I my thoughts ally's arms snaked around my neck as she pulled me closer and my left hand lowered to her waist. She's really short so even with her on her tippy toes I had to lean down alot.

It felt like hours but it could have only been 3 minutes tops. "Look ally, I know you don't do good with love but I can't control the way I feel. I didn't want to fall I love with you, it just happened."

She looks down and wipes away a stray tear. "I can't say what I feel is love, but it's defiantly something in that area" I smile down at her.

"I guess Dez is a pretty good love whisper"

* * *

The party was over and we had cleaned everything. Alexis was sleeping and ally was takeing a shower.

"Austin, I need to talk to you in the kitchen" my mom says. I walk into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table, not looking that happy.

"What's up"? I say leaning onto the counter. "I saw the kiss you shared with ally tonight. You really think I'm going to let you date her"? She says.

"Does this have anything to do with her past? If so that man you married wasn't to great so you can't say anything about her past."

"Austin, it's not about her past, and that man is your father" he will never be my father. "Then why can't you just let me be happy? For once why can't I finally just be happy? For the first time in my entire life Im happy and your telling me that I can't date her"?

* * *

Anna's POV.

I can hear my mom and austin shouting downstairs and I go to see whats going on.

"Austin, you've been happy. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to date a girl that living in this house" that's when Austin lost it.

"I know that's now why. It's not like she's realated to me, I love her! For once I'm happy and you just have to ruin it. I love her and you and I both know for a long time I never thought that I would ever love a girl. And now that I do your telling me I can't be with her? That bullshit"! He tells before walking out the back door

"Mom, you should let him date her" she turn around to face me. "Not you too"

"Mom just listen okay? After Cassidy died, Austin was depressed. You and I both know what he was doing in Friday nights. You and I both know he would sneak girls in or sneak out and we both know it was always a different girl. He started drinking and I've heard he was smoking too. When did all that stop? October. When did ally show up? October. Since she came here he hasn't gone out to a party once. He hasn't had one single drink and we both know he's actually happy. She reminds him if Cassidy and he actually loves her. Just let him be happy."

* * *

Okay so that's all for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Review? I'm almost at 70 reviews on this story!sorry it's short but you finally got a kiss and the drama and he loves her!


	17. Chapter 17

IM BACK! I've been gone for so long! I noticed that drake also uploading a story that I didn't want people the read but people seem to love it so I'm leaving it up.  
And guys, We are not dating! He doesn't like me in that way and I don't like him In that way! Anyways, Review!

I wake up Sunday morning and I right away remember what happened last night. Austin loves me.

I get out of bed and walk down the hall to Austin's room. I notice the door is open so I look in. I expect to see him laying on his bed asleep but he isn't. I walk down stairs and I see his mom and Alexis eating breakfast but no Austin. I go back up stairs and Anna pulls me into his room.

"He didnt come home last night. He got in a fight with mom while you were in the shower. I hadn't came back yet, would surprise me if he didnt" I back up and sit down on his bed.

"Before you came, Austin was really close to his aunt, Cassidy, she was the only one he would open up to. When dad walked out on us, he was so depressed but angry at the same time. The only person that he could talk to with out getting mad was Cassidy"

" one night he called her cause he was more depressed then he usually was. After she hung up she was in a wreck. He still blames himself now. He hasn't toke that ring off for six months. After she died I thought he would never be happy again. He drank, he smoked, i heard he did drugs, he broke curfew and he was always out with girls. Diffrent girl every week, and sometimes night"

"He did that for about four months. I didn't think he would ever go back to the old Austin, then one night my mom finds you and somehow you end up turnin his whole world upside down, in a good way, and he hasn't been out with a girl since, he hasn't drank since, and I don't think he has smoked since. Ally you saved him, and I promise he will be back some time but don worry about him, he's better now"

After Anna tells me this story I have a million questions running threw my head. He had told me a similar story but he never told me he drank or smoked or the drugs or the girls or anything. He didnt tell me his dad walked out and what fight?

"I'm going to I get ready for church, you comeing"! She's asks standing up. I shake my head no and she smiles lightly before walking out. I head back to my room and get started on some home work.

About and hour later, I'm the only one home and I'm still on my first sheet of homework. I get my report card tomorrow and I'm really stressed out about it. I was so focused on my homework I didn't even hear my bedroom door open. "You didn't go to church"? Austin asks. I turn around and look up at him. " homework. Report cars come out tomorrow and I'm stressed. Besides, church just ain't my thing"

He walks over and sits in the edge of my bed. "I'm sure your grades are fine, nothing to be stressed about"

"Where were you last night" I ask. He looks shocked, I guess he didnt know that I knew. "Umm, had a fight with my mom. I walked out and just walked around all night."

"You know, if you didn't come back I was gonna leave" he looks up and me and lays his hand on mine. " I kinda thought that".

"Anna told me the whole story about Cassidy, about you drinking and stuff" he jumps up and starts pacing around the room. "She's wasnt suppose to tell you that! I wanted to tell you about all those rumors so you would know the truth" I pull him down to sit in my bed by his arm.

"Then tell me" I say. He leans back and starts his story.

"We'll yeah I drank, and I smoke every often but the drugs were just a one time thing, that I didn't about 7 times, anyways the girls, that's the only part that really bothers me. Everyone says I slept with them and then broke their heart, it's a lie. I'm still a virgin, I'm only 16"

He goes on to tell me the story in detail but skipping the part about his dad walking out. By the time we are done talking and he has helped me with all my homework it is time for dinner and he has to face his mom.

Lets just say diner was a little awkward. She was happy he was back but they didn't really talk much.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't, I get my grades tomorrow and I know they are bad. I just can't get it, no matter how hard I try I just can't get it.

Sometime during my thought process, I feel asleep. When I woke up Alexis was sitting on my back, and Austin was laying beside me, his face just mere inches away. I turn onto my back under Alexis and she's smiling wide at me.

"Good morning! It's just me and Austy awake and we got bored an I want pancakes but Austin doesn't make them like you do" I turn to look at him and smile be fire I stand up, with Alexis in my arms with her legs wraped around my waist and walk down stairs.

I pick up a pancake and I start fixing it the way she likes it. Austin thinks he didnt make the pancake right but really he just forgot the strawberries. I cut up a strawberry and put dots of whipped cream I the pancake and place the strawberries over it and place the plate down and pick her up sitting her in the chair so she can eat.

I pick up a strawberry and I almost eat it but Austin slaps it out of my hand "whats that for"? I ask. "Sorry, but I like you alive"

When I get home from school everyone is sitting at the table talking about there grades.

Anna got two B's, an A and a C( just by one point)

Austin got Three B's, And Two A's

I had already looked at my grades and I didn't want to show them. I put the paper down on the counter and run up the stairs.

Austin's POV ( it's short)

Ally throw the paper down and runs up the stairs. I pick up her grades and look them over.

One B, Two C's, a D, and an… F

At the bottom if the paper was a note from her teachers that she needed to met up with a 'special' tutor. I don't get it, Ally seems so smart.

Okay not sure why I stope there but I did. At first I wasn't gonna make Austin a Virgin but Sex is a… umm Touchy? Subject for me. Anyways Ally's grades are bad for a big reason. Anyways if you haven't noticed, both Austin and Ally both had people they loved that died in a wreck, in the same month, they both wear the persons ring. Anyways Review!


End file.
